


Decision

by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, M/M, Not David Friendly, Patrick Standing Up for Himself, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks
Summary: Patrick thinks about moving to New York.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know my views about David aren't exactly common, but I honestly don't know how anyone likes him after this episode.

Patrick had been thinking a lot about moving to New York since David had come in and basically told him they were going. He’d also been thinking about the muffin. It was a small thing but symbolic of their relationship. David hadn’t bothered to get him anything, even though since the first day they’d been dating he’d remembered David’s complicated coffee order. Patrick was simple; there was only one flavor of muffin he didn’t like, and that was blueberry. Patrick had told David many times he hated blueberry. David had gotten a blueberry muffin. 

When he went back out David was gone again, and had left a note saying he’d gone back to the motel. David did that all the time. He got to go out and do things like pick the catering for their wedding or go to see cherry blossoms with Stevie while Patrick watched the store. The only time Patrick took days off other than his regular day off was to go to business conferences to network and help grow the business.

Patrick eventually closed and walked to the motel. Maybe Stevie and Mr. Rose wouldn’t have gotten the money so this was all for nothing. But in his heart, Patrick knew it didn’t matter either way. Things had felt toxic and horrible like this right before he’d broken it off with Rachel.

David looked at him briefly before he crowded in with his family. Eventually, they broke off and everyone went back to their respective rooms. “We need to talk,” Patrick said, and drove them back to Patrick’s apartment.

When they got in, David shrugged. “Look, once you get to New York you’ll like it, I promise.”

“I’m not going to New York, David,” Patrick said angrily.

“Okay, well, we can travel back and forth, then.” 

Patrick stared at David in disbelief. “You didn’t ask me what I wanted. You just assumed we’d do whatever you want. You always assume that.”

“Well, I always want what’s correct.”

“I’m my own person, David. I’m not some doll for you to dress up and drag around so you can have a husband accessory.”

David rolled his eyes. “I know that.”

“Do you? Because you never think about me. You weren’t thinking about me during our engagement photos. I didn’t get to pick the catering. Even before we got engaged, we always did what you want, and when we would do things like the baseball game, one small thing I asked for you to do for me, you complained and whined the whole time. I had a romantic proposal planned and you threw a tantrum!”

“I threw you that surprise party.”

“Yeah, and you invited my parents without even asking yourself if I was out to them. You know how hard it’s been for me to be open about my sexuality! Were you even thinking of me during that party, or were you thinking about how you could show everyone how flawless David Rose is the perfect boyfriend?”

David rolled his eyes. “You’re just freaking out. Everyone knows that’s what you did during your last engagement too.”

“Yeah, well maybe the third one will go better.”

“Third one?” David said.

“Yeah. We’re done, David. I’m breaking up with you.”

David rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. “Okay, call me when you’ve calmed down and stopped being a drama queen.” And then he left.

But Patrick felt so relieved already. Yes, breaking up would be messy, but a lifetime of unhappiness and making himself small so David wouldn’t feel overshadowed would be worse. He took a deep breath. He was sad, but there was only good things to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://thighsliketreetrunks.tumblr.com/ is my Tumblr.


End file.
